


Untitled Fantroll Fic

by AutumnWyvern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Minor Character Death, Subjuggulators, Violence, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWyvern/pseuds/AutumnWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really just wanted to write something for my new fantroll who is my try on a subjugglator troll, especially because when I've been rping her I never get to the point where she drops her facade. That is really all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Fantroll Fic

**Author's Note:**

> First off I don't normally write violence/fighting SO those parts may be a bit iffy also I didn't really have anyone look this over before I decided to post this so mistakes are probably hiding around somewhere so just watch out.
> 
> Also I didn't really describe the other trolls much but I really just came up with them for her to kill like the tags say so if they somehow resemble your fantroll(s) in any way/shape/form that is a coincidence. Sorry for your loss, but she had to take down someone.

Blood of various shades were smeared against the gray wall in a strange abstract of chaos and monstrous forms devouring simplified figures of other trolls. A young subjugglator stood back and admired her work, blinking and bleary-eyed as though she couldn’t exactly remember what happened. She couldn’t. Not yet anyway, she didn’t want to. She was too busy admiring her work at the moment. It was impressive, she had to admit. She usually didn’t like it when she lost control and painted like that, she found her work was sub-par in comparison to her actually consciously working on a piece for days on end, not some quickly thrown together scribble done in the frenzied rush of adrenalin and murder. It was a shame that it happened on an alleyway wall, she couldn’t quite take that home now could she? She turned on her heel with a frown and began to clean the dried blood, none hers, out of her ponytail. Her dress, scarf, and leggings were a mess, her shoes barely the same colors as before now that they were drenched from pools of blood. She would have to spend so much time cleaning her outfit, what a pain! Speaking of pain, her nose throbbed dully. She decided that she would check out her nose later though. But, aside from that and a few other small scrapes, cuts, bumps, and bruises she was fine. There didn’t seem to be any bodies around, so she wondered who she killed. Perhaps she blacked out and the corpses were taken away, and she was left alone for no one wanted to wake up a sleeping indigoblood even after a rampage. But, who knows? So, on her walk back to her mountaintop hive that overlooked the lowblood city that she found herself in yet again she tried to remember.  


Acryli Vicugn, a seven sweep old subjugglator, was in quite the artistic rut. She was also low on paints. Her sickly-sweet charm wasn’t working on random trolls she happened to chat with on the internet as well as it used to. No one has agreed to come over for a visit! There is nothing better then tricking some poor hapless sap, who happens to be pigmented with the right color for your latest work, into visiting you expecting the kind intelligent highblood they spoke to online only to get a knife jabbed straight into their bloodpusher. She laughed to herself at the thought. It was a brilliant plan and it worked every time, very few times the idiot troll was suspicious, cautious, or paranoid enough to think that they would be attacked so there rarely was a struggle. But, it seems as though if no one is coming to her she’d just have to venture down the small mountain into the city below and take matters into her own hand. Though, it never ended well. She could rarely keep her cool in the situations she finds herself in down there and ends up going quite overboard. She refilled her flask of Faygo-diluted spoor and captchalouged it, just in case. It never really worked though, but she likes to think it does. She looked in the mirror and touched up her face paint before stepping out into the early light of the two Alternian moons.  


By the time she reached the city she had already downed over half of her flask, and the voices in her thinkpan where practically screaming at her to get on with it, to go in and massacre everyone. But she knew better, she told them to quiet town with another gulp from her flask, if she killed them all she would have to go further to get pigments for her paints in time like this. It was almost useless to put up her happy and kind façade in the city, she was decently known to be bad news by now. That crazy girl who just shows up every now and then, kills a troll or two, and then leaves. But, she enjoys her more eloquent way of speaking when she is all fake smiles and sugarcoated words so she keeps talking that way, reserving her “true” speaking habits for when she is not in her right mind, or in a blind rage. But, regardless of if she is kind or not she will get what she will find someone stupid enough to fight her, and she would win.  


Before the moons even reached their highest point in the sky she has already found some poor sap with the perfect shade of maroon she knew exactly what she’d do with it. She hummed happily as she collected and captchalouged some of the blood pooling around her feet. Poor kid didn’t even see her coming. No one was even around; the streets have been empty shortly after news of her arrival spread. But, there was always at least one dumbfuck who didn’t get the memo, and she needed to find more. Her voices were staring to yell at her again and she went to take another drink only to find that she was out. She looked into the emptied flask with a frown. Well that wasn’t good. It would be too much of a pain to go back home for refills now, she’d just have to endure it. Hey, it could be fun. She failed to be properly aware of her surroundings while she examined her empty flask though, for she neglected to hear the footsteps coming closer. Though, her inability to hear could also easily be blamed on the voices in her thinkpan, either way it’s a lame excuse.  


“What in the world…” The other troll spoke, alerting Acryli to their presence. She gracefully turned around on one heel, her dress twirling with her. The other troll was male, and looked to be strongly built. Perhaps he had a job where he lifted heavy objects? It didn’t matter though, his blood was an absolutely perfect shade of brown that she was now just dying to paint with. She smiled wide, showing of two neat rows of pointed teeth.  


“Whoops, I guess my hand slipped,” she said with an airy laugh. Whenever she spoke she generally put a bit of emphasis on her Os, and her typing quirk mimicked this. She looked back at the dead maroonblood. “They weren’t your friend were they? Heh, sorry.” She clearly had riled the other troll up, he looked like he was about ready to pounce her. She equipped her weapon, though she left it in its brush form for the time being.  


“The fuck?! Who do you even think you are?!” He yelled at her. She smiled lazily and shrugged. He snarled in response, baring his fangs.  


“Oh, how intimidating I’m shaking in my shoes!” She said before bursting out into more laughter, near hysterics with her own joke. She failed to notice that she seemed to be laughing more, and her voice was steadily rising in volume. The other troll let out a low rumbling growl and ran towards her. She didn’t move until he swung at her face, when she dodged, grabbed his arm, and went for his throat with her brush-turned-knife. He was smarter and quicker than she originally thought, and he seemed to be expecting her to have tried a move similar, for he was effortlessly able to grab her wrist in time and, grabbing onto her other arm still holding his, was able to push her down. She just laughed and sat up. “Aw man, I’mma fuck you up now just you all wait and see,” he seemed startled by her sudden drastic change in speech and it made her laugh more, “aw what’s up and wrong with you? Don’t like how I normally go about speakin’? Yeah, yeah, crazy ain’t it sometimes I don’t even all believe I talk like this, I’m so good I go and all sorts of fool myself!”  


“Shut the fuck up!” The other troll yelled and punched her in the face. She fell back, dazed, and he stepped on her throat. “Wow, so you are that creepy ass highblood everyone is so scared of? Pathetic!” He spat at her face, she didn’t even flinch.  


“I’m hearin’ ya. I liked it better when I could just come all up to the city and no one gave a flyin’ fuck,” she said, though with added pressure to her neck she soon found it hard to talk. But, this lowbood while strong was still as stupid and foolish as the rest. Even though she was thrown down, she was never disarmed, her knife still firmly in her hand. She smiled sweetly up at him and stabbed his ankle. He yelped and as soon as he lifted his foot Acryli grabbed his bloodied ankle with her free hand, stood up and knocked him over. She stood on his chest and smiled down at him. “Huh, lookit how things change! Craaaay-zee am I right?” She jumped in place when she noticed him trying to grab her feet, much like how she just did, and there was a loud snap and he had the wind knocked out of him. He recoiled in pain and she cackled. She crouched down and dragged her knife across his throat. “Whoops, it seems my hand slipped, better be more careful with sharp shit huh?” She got off the dying troll and kicked him in the side. She collected more blood for her paintings but she wasn’t quite finished, not yet. She clicked her tongue and looked around before heading off further down the street in search of more victims.  


She, at one point, happened to meet up with a blueblood troll visiting for some unknown reason. Perhaps to blow off some steam and screw around with lowbloods? But, it didn’t matter to her. The other highblood looked at her with eyes wide in surprise, though Acryli couldn’t tell if it was from the fact the other didn’t expect to see someone higher than them or if it was from that she was covered in a good deal of blood. A little part of her thinkpan told her to leave the other troll alone, but the rest of her thinkpan was screaming at her, telling her to kill, kill, kill… Oh and to take such a lovely shade of blue! It wasn’t often she was able to use cooler hues other than the occasional use of some of her own blood, and with her voices making such a strong argument she just had to try. Though, she soon figured out why the highblood was walking around amongst the filth. They were one of those occasional strange little disgraces who thought they were on par with lowbloods, but what was even more disgraceful was what little a fight the other put up. A pacifist troll just didn’t seem right at all, and the made that pretty-blooded sludge unrecognizable before continuing her rounds.  


It was soon after she found herself in an alley facing the biggest canvas she ever did lay her eyes on. She removed her collected blood, as well as some other paints, some bizarre accidental items she never remembered owning in the first place, and some water, from her sylladex. She stood in front of the large, empty, grey wall with a fresh shade of blue on her brush and her free hand dipped in a deep green and began to paint with a mixture of frenzied brush strokes and long, sweeping strokes with her hand. As she progressed, she would occasionally forget to rinse off in the water and colors began to mix and blend but she cared surprisingly little, they were just more new shades to use to add to her painting. Fine details were added only with her brush, her other hand wiped mostly clean with the use of both the now sullied water and her equally dirty dress. When she finished she stepped back and admired her work with a wide smile, she really outdid herself this time! But, she was admittedly tired from all that work, her breathing heavy and sweating a bit and she wondered if she’d be able to make it back home without falling asleep. She didn’t even make it two steps.  


Acryli’s memories finished replaying soon after she made it to her hive, just in time too for the moons were beginning to dance along the edge of sky and the vast water to the other side of her mountaintop hive. If she stayed passed out much longer, chances are she wouldn’t have made it home in time. But, she just shrugs it off and adds the leftover paints to her collection before heading to her recoupracoon for a proper rest.


End file.
